Onte, lord of memes
|-|Low-level minion= |-|High-level minion= |-|False idol= |-|True self= |-|Beautiful blooming boye= Summary Wouldn't you like to know? Powers and stats Tier: Unknown. At least High memetic, likely Far Higher '''| makes �� '''Tier look like Infinitely beyond the concept of tiers+++ | 10-C Name: Onte or Ontejbjoav (Chosen name), true name is unknown and likely unknowable Origin: has one, but we don't know what it is Gender: '''Despacito '''Age: predates the concept of time... probably? | like 4 at most Classification: False god, Avatar of the memelord | Memelord, depression given form, failure | Actual plant, Science project, Plant made of Dinosaurs Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, high level Reality Warping, Meme manipulation, Dab Manipulation 'and 'Gay Manipulation, Disease Manipulation (Gave the person reading this stage 5 ligma), Immortality (type all of them), Statistics Amplification (Can become infinitely stronger in every way by T-posing), Creation '''(Every single minion crawled out of his body), '''Existence Erasure (looking upon his glory for extended periods of time (one attosecond) can erase any being on a conceptual level), Nonexistent Physiology (complete), Regeneration (Truer-Godly, like True-Godly but objectively better in every way) Meme Generation, Nigh-Omniscience (knows every meme that ever has or ever will exist to the pixel level and deeper). Probable Omnipotence. | No previous abilities, with the exceptions of Meme Manipulation and Dab Manipulation, both at such low levels they barely function. Low-level �� Manipulation | Plant Physical Characteristics, Photosynthesis Attack Potency: Unknown. At least High Memetic, likely Far Higher '(Is probably comparable to T H O T S L A Y E R. T-Posed on every living being in the zoo. It was agreed that he would likely kill Pre-Ascension Crabwhale in a fight). | Cannot attack (wimp) | At least '''Photosynthesis+ ' '''Speed: Unknown. At least Your're too slow+ '''(Blitzed T H O T S L A Y E R) | makes dead snails look like sonic the hedgehog | '''Plant Speed, faster in sunlight Lifting Strength: nobody cares about this stat Striking Strength: this stat is literally just attack potency Durability: Unknown. At least High Memetic, likely Far Higher '''(Watched several buzzfeed, tuck frump, alux, and watchmojo videos without dying). | Instantly dies in one hit from everything, even TOBA | '''Plant Level Stamina: Unknown. Likely infinite | Gets tired from sleeping | photosynthesis prevents stamina loss Range: Outerversal | Less than a Planck Length. | Plant Range Standard Equipment: none | A gun, with one bullet (in case he needs to off himself) | chlorophyll Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '''| '''Below Average Human | Plant level Weaknesses: None | All of them | Bug, fire, flying, ice, and poison type moves Key: "False idol" / JBW (hyperwank mode) | "True self" / JBW (hyperdownplay mode) | IRL Others Notable Victories: The girl reading this Austin (Io Hub) Austin's profile (This happened during a free-for-all, everyone was at their strongest) [https://joke-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:97378 Christian Higdon] Christian's profile (SUPREMIAL Christian and False Idol Onte was used) [https://joke-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:161369 Shrimpdolphin]' 'Shrimpdolphin's profile (He had help) [https://joke-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:100231 Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious]' 'Supercalifragilisticexpalidocious's profile (Onte had 2 votes and Onte was dead when the battle began) Notable Losses: Life Stationary targets (has motion-based vision) [https://joke-battles.wikia.com/wiki/The_DOOT_Slayer Orror SANESS (Exaggerated)] as seen in this thread. (Onte was at False Idol and Orror was at Orrorpotence and The ALEMATHELY INAPPLICCABLE (ALEMATHECLY INNAPPLICAPLE^ALEMATHECLY INNAPLICCABLE) with all of his admins helping him win) [https://joke-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:184727 OUSD Security] (School ) OUSD's profile (This happened during a free-for-all, everyone was at their strongest) Inconclusive Matches: [https://joke-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Yellowpig10 Yellowpig10] here (both were going all out with their strongest form) Scary Doggo (The Basement) Scary Doggo's profile (Although they were in the same free-for-all, they never got to fight each other) [https://joke-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:184727 Cool Cat] (Cool Cat Saves the Kids) Cool Cat's profile (Although they were in the same free-for-all, they never got to fight each other)Category:Characters Category:Weaklings Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Ocean Tier Category:Below shit tier Category:Cool extra category Category:Mistakes Category:Memetic tier Category:Actual plant Category:WEAK WEAK WEAK Category:Dinosaurs